


The banshee of the woods heals you with a gentle touch when she discovers your pure intent.

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Banshees, F/M, Ghost Sex, Love, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: A banshee wanders the dark woods, killing any who have come for her, to either slay her or banish her to the hells. However, an unarmed individual enters the woods to find her—not to kill or hurt her, but to understand her. She hardly remembers her old life, save the events that led to her end.
Kudos: 1





	The banshee of the woods heals you with a gentle touch when she discovers your pure intent.

[F4M] [Script offer] The banshee of the woods heals you with a gentle touch when she discovers your pure intent. [Banshee] [monstergirl] [Reunion] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Sex against a tree] [Loud, wailing sex] [hold the moan] [Screaming orgasm] [Ghostly creampie] [Plot twist] [Wholesome] [L-bombs]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: A banshee wanders the dark woods, killing any who have come for her, to either slay her or banish her to the hells. However, an unarmed individual enters the woods to find her—not to kill or hurt her, but to understand her. She hardly remembers her old life, save the events that led to her end.

\---

Note: all sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Footsteps in the forest]

[Sfx: Ghostly humming can be heard in the background, along with light winds]

(Accusatory) You. Who--who are you?  
No--stay away. Stay away, hunter! You will not take me!

[You let out a ghostly, wailing scream, the wail of the banshee]

(Shock, awe) You--you did not die. How are you still alive? Stunned--motionless--but there. You carry no weapons, no baneful arrows, nor items of heresy nor banishing...

Wait a moment. I recognize you.

You are from the village down the road, is that correct? You—you were the only one who believed my story. I remember your face...

Goodness, I should not have shrieked so quickly, please, you must understand. The town has summoned so many hunters to find me, those traitors who called me a murderer, and (getting emotional) took me from this realm for my “crime” that I was framed for.

But—why did you believe me? Who would believe a young woman who claims the leader of the town committed a heinous act?

My...my memory is not well. I only remember so much before the end. I feel something from you, but I cannot tether my thoughts properly.

You came to this forest to find me? How did you know I was here?

I see—the legends that are told. It has been a year...and that *is* when I showed up here. 

But to help me, I don’t truly know how one could.

Oh—what am I speaking of. I’ve still injured you, after you came all this way to see me...

My wail—oh dear. You are weakened. I know of one way I may help you. Only truly connecting with someone--a banshee themselves--is a way to cleanse the pain.

May I touch you?

(Giggle) Yes, I can touch if I wish to. 

How does this feel? 

It tingles? (Giggle) There’s a lot more to banshees than a paralyzing screech. We can heal, should we choose to.

[Sfx: Healing sounds]

Is that better? I’m glad. It’s been a long time since I’ve been close to someone like this. I’ve been wandering these woods for months, without anyone to speak to.

I’ve missed this. It’s strange--I can feel your soul, it feels—pure. Safe. Kind.

You feel so...familiar.

Touching you feels familiar. It feels right.

(Pause)

You’re not getting better. Oh dear, I feel so terrible for this. 

No, you don’t have to say these things. I’ve just grown so defensive.

I feel I may need to aid you more, so I can help get you home safe. My touch has invigorated you, to say the least. (Giggle) I must say, it feels like an eternity since I have felt the touch of another. Is this something you would like?

[Sfx: Rubbing through clothing]

You surge for me--it seems the paralysis hasn’t affected this, yet. I know intimacy heals far faster than other forms of touch. Something pulls me to feel you. 

[Sfx: Removing trousers]

You have a lovely cock. I must say, I almost feel as though I see this in my dreams. This moment.

May I heal you?

(Giggle) Okay. I’ll help get you back to normal. Lay back. Let my mouth heal your soul.

[You start sucking his cock, gently, at first. You say the following line between sucking sounds]

I missed this. I missed feeling a loving touch. Something about you—makes me feel alive again. A familiarity I’ve needed for far too long.

I can see my mouth is working. Does my tongue feel good? I know you can see through me, slightly, but my tongue gives a slight chill that I know you enjoy.

Not enough. You need more to be free of my wail’s curse. I will give you more.

[You take him deeper, and say the following during moments that you come up for air]

It’s working. I can see you shudder--your body is responding so well to my mouth. It’s like your cock was made for my throat.

Don’t worry. I won’t stop. I’ll stay down as long as you need to feel better. I just--I feel such an urge to take you all the way in. I don’t need to breathe, so don’t worry. I want to help you.

I love when you place your hands on my head. It feels--intimate. I’m so glad I can touch you. It means so much to connect with someone like this.

[She stops for a moment]

You’re responding! You’re better! Oh, I’m so happy. I was so worried I couldn’t help you. Is there anything I can do for you?

You want to—hold me?

I shouldn’t--but something about you makes me wish to be in your arms.

[He hugs you in a tight embrace]

I just love nuzzling under your chin like this. It makes me--it makes me feel alive. Whole. Feeling your cock in my mouth made me feel so invigorated. I just want more...

Would—would you? Would you take me?

(Yelp) Ah! I may float, but it feels so lovely to have you pick me up in your arms. I’m so wet from feeling you in my throat. Please, please lower me onto your cock. I’m dripping. I don’t even know why I’m so wet, but I—

[Her words are cut off by an intense, loud moan as he lowers her onto him]

Oh my goodness. It feels—so good! I forgot how it felt to be like this. Just--move me against the tree. Yes! Push me against it. Thrust up into my pussy, make me feel alive again...

[Your moans grow far louder as he fucks you against the tree]

Feeling you fill me--it feels so right. It takes me back--to how things used to be.

It’s everything.

Wait--please, put me down a moment.

Thank you. Let me just--turn, and bend over for you. I want you to take hold of me. I need to feel you hold my hips and—yes!

Thrust into me. You’re the only one who believed me. I just knew there’s something between us. Something that was. Something I need to feel.

[You work toward an orgasm]

I just—ah! Can’t help but moan from you filling me! Just--this form--and it being so long since the last time...

I know I’ve healed you. (Giggle) Are you using your newfound energy to thank me? Please, fuck me harder. I need to feel it. I need to feel all of you deep inside me.

[You get closer, moaning louder]

I just--need to resist--screaming. I feel the need to just scream out in pleasure from your cock, but I don’t want to harm you. I’m afraid of what could happen. 

Just—cover my mouth. It’s okay. I want it. I want you to hold my wails back. I want you to cum! I need you to stay safe so you can cum inside me...

[You’re at the edge now]

Fuck! Please! Keep going! I can’t hold back--my moans--any longer! It’s so good! Your cock is perfect. It’s everything I need. I feel so cared for and needed. I just--it gives me--so much! 

Are you gonna cum? I need it. I need to feel your loving load inside my form. Please, give it to me! If you cum--I’ll--fuck--I might cum!

Look into my eyes. I need you to finish inside while I cum! Please! Cum! Give it all to me forever!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally. The orgasm is screaming and intense, letting out a banshee wail once more that you can’t hold back. As you come back from the edge, you say...]

You’re still—standing! I wailed right beside you. Are you okay? How are you safe?

Maybe...maybe my orgasms are more helpful than hurtful. You seem fully healed now—and seeing you, feeling your cum inside me, allowing me to…taste it...

[You taste his cum, and come to a revelation]

Your cum tastes wonderful. It tastes real. Meaningful.

After I tasted you, I—I feel some of my life returning. I remember--more--

(Growing emotional) H—honey? Is that you?

[You pull him into an embrace, and grow more emotional]

I can’t believe I didn’t know. I couldn’t remember a thing. I forgot that you were--you. My love. You—you came for me. I’m so sorry I’ve been gone, I’m so sorry I’ve forgotten—mmf!

[He kisses you]

I—I needed that. I just...I don’t know what I can do. I’m stuck within these lands, I--I can’t move on. I’m sorry that I left you. I knew there was something about you. About us. A connection I couldn’t explain. I just needed to feel you.

I love you. I love you so much. You went through danger just to even see me. The only one who trusted me back then.

I just wish I could live with you one more day.

I love you. I hope I’ll always remember.

I’ll do anything to remember you.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
